Let Dahaka
Let Dahaka(Reto) has an amusing personality, and his strong sense of honor is the reason he didn't have a Dark Bring. Let and Hamrio Musica don't seem to get along and always seem to be ready to fight each other whenever either one of them says the wrong thing. However, they seem to start favoring each other more as allies than opponents. Elie, on the other hand, keeps calling him something else like lizard or crocodile, which is infuriating for Let because he always has to tell her he is a dragon, but she still does not get it. The party benefits from Let's assistance as he is not only a strong fighter, but his knowledge of the world outside of Symphonia is quite extensive. He is seen to be very knowledgeable about a lot of things and very observant. Coming from the Dragonrace, he has enhanced eyesight and can breath fire. He is also very quiet, speaking only when there's a need to. His girlfriend Julia is also part of Haru Glory's party; together, they lend their hands in helping Haru bring peace to the world. Let comes from a race of people called Dragonrace, who reside in Makai, the demon dimension. When ever a member of his race reaches the age of 20, they are supposed to undergo a trial to subvert their dragonic nature or become consumed by it. Let, however, didn't perform the trial while his lover attempted and failed. Ending up a dragon, Juila was forcefully placed under Jegan's control through magic. Vowing vengeance on Jegan, Let joined the Demon Card's Five Palace Guardians under King to improve his strength as well as to someday extract his revenge (though disguises it as an opportunity to fight ever stronger opponents while in Demon Card). Being the 2nd strongest of the Palace Guradians, Let appeared to only love combat. But Haru Glory changed his mind during their duel and convinced him that as the Rave Master, he could create a world of peace. Synopsis Tower of Din arc As Haru and Gale Glory make there way to the top of the Tower of Din, Haru falls through an trap down and meets the Palace Guard. As the 4 start to battle Haru, Let stands in the way declaring the fight is not fair. With this, he challenges Haru to single combat but the other start to get in the way until the Rave Warriors arrive. When they are seperated to fight individually, Let battles Haru in a Garage Island illusion. During the fight, Let reveals he has no love for Demon Card or the dishonorable Dark Bring so Haru tries to convince him of leaving the Demon Card and finding a better life. Let at first believed Haru was foolish but as Haru unleashed Ten Commandments fifth form, Blue Crimson and defeated him, Let apparently had a change of heart. After one of the Palace Guards attacked the weakened Haru, Let helped Haru understand how to defeat him. It seemed that Haru's words reach him because soon after the Tower of Din began to collapse, he went out of his way to save Elie from a boulder and he escorts Haru, Elie, and Gale out of the tower, thus ending his affiliations with Demon Card. After Gale and Haru fall into a hole, Let declares his faith that Haru will be okay and thus he forces Elie to leave the tower. After Gale was buried and Elie thought the Rave Warriors were going to disband, Let appeared and revealed that the quest for Raves and their individual quests are one in the same. However, Musica decided to try and get Let to fight him, which he wanted as well, but Elie stops the two of them. Haru then appears alongside the Silver Rhythm Gang and he invites Let to join them as they embark on a new journey. Let reluctantly agrees and thus he joined the Rave Warriors. Symphonia arc Let travels alonside the group but as he hides like a ninja to surprise Musica, he reveals the reveals the toll nescessary to pass through. As the Rave Warriors enter a floating Casino, Let becomes surprised that Musica and Griffon Kato try to find a sponsor (or "sucker" as he put it) to fund the "expedition". As they unsuccesfully do this, Let notices that Doryu's gang are in the area and as they make a play to kidnap Plue, Let and Musica stand in the way. However, the Jiggle Butt Gang cause a huge disruption that allows Hebi to help the gang escape. Let then expalined that a huge power struggle is going on in the crimial underworld for control over the Demon Card's former seat of power. As Doryu arrives in his airship, Let becomes excited to battle a worthy opponent but Haru makes everyone go forward through the Death Storm to Symphonia. Once the group crash lands upon the barren wasteland of Symphonia, Let wants Elie to lead the group, givin her headaches lead to Rave. As Haru becomes enraged with him, Let makes Haru notice that Elie is willing to go through such pain for Haru and thus he should respect that. As they stop the bickering, they meet Lucia Raregroove who Let, Musica, and Haru try to fight but ultimatley never ley a hand on him. As he left, they were attacked by the Oracion Seis. Each Rave Warrior battles a different member, and Let confronts Jegan. Realizing he cannot defeat him without having become a man, Let forces himself through the Dragonrace's rite-of-passage. After nearly failing, Let achieves his human appearance, and his powers are increased greatly. He then realizes that his love, Julia, is the dragon that Jegan controls which sends Let into a firey fury. They are not enough, though, and Let succumbs to Jegan's “shadow stone”, "Ygdrassil". Starting from Let's right arm, his body slowy turns into a tree, making him unable to move. He is later saved by Sieg Hart and then he demands for Elie to punish him, Haru, and Musica for failing her. Later, Let followed the others after they returned from a weird witch doctor and found an island of Nakajima like people where Sage Pendragon, foretold that his future would be bad in the south. Later, he helped the gang through a tunnel with an evil lake and a hundred mouthed creature. Mermaid's Peril arc After they escape the tunnel, Let was confused as to why Haru would dive under the water for fish when he thought fishing would be easier. After Haru returned proclaiming he saw a mermaid Let said nothing until the mermaid appeared and decided to help them. As Celia casts a spell so everyone can breath underwater, Let finds that the Mermaid Cillage has been destroyed. Let then told Haru that it was a mermaid problem so as a different species, they shouldn't interfere. However, as he heard that Oni were behind the attack, Let changed his mind proclaiming that it was no longer solely a mermaid problem since another species was behind the attack. Let helps tremendously until they get to Drew's ship and Let is unable to fight as he knows Jegan is close. After he regroups with the others to fight Drew, Let becomes horrified after everyone thinks Haru dies but Dalmation manages to help everyone relize that he's fine. After the battle, Let goes to the Star Song Festival of the merpeople where he is very popular with the mermaids (much to his charign). As they leave Let bids Celia goodbye with the others as they set out to find the final Rave. Stellar Memories arc Later on, Jegan launches his own assault, and he and Let battle yet again. After Let orders everyone to leave him behind, he proudly announces that he will meet them again and he begins his battle for Julia. Let had even agreed that Jegan was too strong. Let had no other choice to use his final attack that would crumble away his body afterwards. Jegan had said Let would never see julia again, Let agreed and had said that he knew from the beginning of the battle. Then, he released his attack, "Ultimate Secret Art, Roar of the Dragon God." He was able to deflect Jegan's Seed Vulcan without having his body turn into a tree. Finally, Let beat Jegan, but he had fallen and his body started to crumble away. The two fought fiercely, Jegan and Let finally falling from the back of the dragon into the ocean. During the last moments of the fight, Let manages to get a bit of elixir he had saved from their earlier encounter with the witch doctor into Julia's mouth. When Let awakens, he finds himself upon land and greeted by none other than Julia in human form, who saved him by sharing the elixir with him through a kiss. Pending In his final battle against one of the four demon lords, Immortal Uta, Let was pushed far enough to release the seal of his dragon form, removing emotions of being humane. At first he had used "The Roar of The Dragon God" like he did when fighting Oracion Seis' Jegan. Uta however, had transformed into his true form upon being pushed in the edge by Let's power and completely turned the tide of battle. As Let is dying due to the side effect of "The Roar of The Dragon God", he comes to the conclusion that merely sacrificing his life is too cheap of a price for victory. Thus he releases the Dragon God seal at the cost of losing his "self" and human side to become a complete dragon (like Julia's dragon form earlier in the story) to mercilessly trash Uta using his sheer power. Upon the defeat, Uta identified Let as the King of Dragon race; Jaava Let Dahaaka, whom Let sealed all this time because of the feeling of wanting to remain as a living being and stay with his friends. At the end, Let has the courage to cast away everything of himself to achieve victory, for the sake of the bonds he has created with his friends. Upon Let's victory, Julia struggled from her victorious battle to be beside him, and he is now dead and unable to retain his human form as Haru battled within Endless. After being saved by Star Memory, Let traveled alone for the one year period before the reunion at Haru's grave. When it was revealed that Haru was still alive, he showed that he was clearly happy that his friend was not dead. Powers & Abilities Superior Fighting Style Despite Let's human appearance, he is a member of the Dragon Race, as such, he has shown to be very good at hand-to-hand combat. He can be seen charging his fists with magic arua to increase his power. In fact when he was apart of the Palace Guardians, he was the second strongest member. Let has also shown super-human strength, speed, and agility, as well as enhanced senses, (Hearing and Smelling) Let also has the ability to 'feel' hot and cold (This was seen on Hardner's Ship when he felt Shuda and Julius's Dark Brings) Dragon Abilities Let Also has the power to breath fire via his Fire Dragon Flare attack. In later Chapter both Let and Julia have shown to be capable Dragon Tamers and could even speak to them. Let has also used the other Dragon Race attack known as Mystic Dragon Dream. Since The Dragon Race are skilled at several fighting and mystical arts, this is their technique for hypnosis and illusions. Category:Characters Category:Heros